A to Z
by BlueFeatherStar
Summary: Collection of PruHun Oneshots, in A to Z order and theme, T for Swears. I dont own the image.
1. A is for Ants

A/N: So I've decided I want to do a one shot collection, and I decided I wanted to do the A to Z one. I know there are other ones that are PruHun, and this won't compare on any level to the awesomeness that is those collections. But I'm excited to do this, and yeah :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I own the plot line though.

* * *

Chapter A

Ants

Elizabeta sat silently watching Gilbert struggle in the kitchen.

"Do you want any help?" She called back.

"Nein, I'm fine!" he yelled back, grinning at the rhyme. Gil was bending over backwards to make something special for their second anniversary, which he'd completely forgotten about.

She'd given him a watch she'd been saving up for around three months, it was a dark silver with a lighter silver watch face and red clock arms telling the time. It was the kind of anniversary present that was classed as "traditional", being a watch and all.

She'd mentioned the anniversary too Gil about two weeks before and he said he had something planned. Yet, when she pulled the wrapped watch box out handed it to him as he woke up, she saw the panic set across his face. _He forgot_ she realized, but when he announced he hadn't forgotten and everything was planned she decided it would be funny to watch how it ended. She knew he'd forget, so it didn't faze her too much. But she was expecting some last minute dash to the shops or something, not him locking himself in the kitchen and not letting her in all day.

"Gilllll" she whined. "I'm hungryyy" she elongated the word and Gilbert laughed from the other side of the door.

"I know you're Hungary." He smirked. He was quite proud with that one.

"Not funny Gil." She frowned, even though the joke was _hilarious_. She was starving. He'd been in there since he'd realised his mess up that morning.

"Go sit on the couch, It'll be done in soon." His voice came back.

Eliza did as she was told, sitting on the couch and folding her legs underneath her, sitting cross-legged on the seat. She decided to switch on the TV whilst she waited. Slowly immersing herself in _Project Runway, _she didn't hear the door creak open or her boyfriend slowly making his way over to her, wearing a pink apron.

"GILBERT!" she yelled as the blindfold fell over her eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked. He slid his hands into her underarms and pulled her on to her feet.

"It's all part of the fun, Lizzy." He smiled, though she wouldn't be able to see the grin. Truth be told, he was scared she had the frying pan hidden somewhere in her bra and didn't want to be mauled because of the state the kitchen was in, and you had to go _through _the kitchen to get to the garden. He led her outside and tore off the apron, before carefully untying the blindfold.

"Oh." She breathed looking at the spread in front of her. Gilbert had spent the whole day making a picnic for them. She smiled. "It's lovely, Gil." She grinned as he took her hand and lead her to the food.

They'd been eating and talking for a while when Eliza felt something… bite her…?

She turned to look at her lower leg, there was a small red ant crawling up it.

"Oi, what's the matter?" Gilbert frowned. Eliza was lifting the corner of the picnic blanket and looked shocked.

"Gilbert! You put the picnic on a red ants nest!" she yelled.

"Huh?"

"Ow ow ow ow ow" Eliza was complaining, the bite was swelling up. Her hand moved to the lump to scratch it.

"Don't scratch it!" he grinned. "It'll just irritate it!" he moved the few plates of food between them on to the grass and moved closer to his girlfriend, and took her hand away from her leg before reaching his over hand to her other one and taking it as well. "Look, how about some bite cream as an anniversary present?" he cockily grinned.

"Greatest anniversary gift ever." She smiled back. "Did you like your gift?"

"The watch?" he held his wrist up a little and caught the sunlight on the face of the watch. "It's great" she smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Uh, Gil?"

"Ja?"

"The ants are in the food now..."

Gilbert swore and looked at the picnic plates he'd moved on to the grass so he could cheer up the Hungarian.

"Stupid ants!"


	2. B is for Bras

Chapter B  
Bras and Bets

* * *

_"Elizzzaaaaaa" the moan of the pretty Hungarian woman's boyfriend escaped the wardrobe where he was being held captive. "Can I come out now?" Elizabeta had locked him in there that morning after he had approached her about some bet he'd made with Francis and Antonio._

* * *

"Eliza, can I ask you-you a favour?" he'd stuttered as he'd asked. She was just returning to the bedroom following her morning shower; she had a dark blue towel wrapped around her chest and it was long enough to cover her to her mid-thigh. Her hair was also wrapped in a towel, but that one was a slightly lighter shade of blue. Gilbert had bought new sheets and towels around a month and a half ago, and he'd made sure they were all a Prussian blue colour.  
"What is it Gil?" She asked as she made her way to him. He was leaning into her wardrobe, his upper half hidden by the clothes. He pulled out and ruffled his hair as he heard her voice.  
"Do you think this fits me?" he turned to her and grinned.  
Gilbert had fastened one of her bras around his chest.  
It was a dark red and lacy one, and the underwire of the garment seemed to be constricting his breathing slightly.  
"What are you doing?" she frowned, "That's new, you know!"  
"I know that, seeing as I haven't seen it before." His smile grew larger, even cockier (if that was even possible for Gilbert).  
"You didn't answer my question! What are you doing?"  
"Wearing your bra."  
"Why?"  
"Well…" he began. "Tony, Francis and I decided to make a bet. Whoever could wear their partners clothing in public for the longest gets free drinks! Really unfair for me because I have to wear one of your bras, but Tony and Francis get to wear Lovino's suit jacket as a skirt and Arthur's World's Greatest Chef apron." He wrinkled his nose.  
"Y-you're going to be wearing m-my bra in public to win a bet?"  
"Pretty much, yeah."  
Elizabeta frowned.  
"Remind me to ask Ludwig if you were ever dropped on your head – this is crazy!"  
"I see it as a savvy business point, I'm saving beer money!" Gilbert pointed out, before turning back to the underwear part of the light wood wardrobe. "Do you think you have a sexier one? What about the one you can unhook from the front-"Eliza frowned and then shut the door to the wardrobe, and started to lean against it. "Hey-hey ELIZA!" he yelled. She hooked her leg out and pulled a chair towards her, and wedged it under the knob.  
"You're not wearing my bra in public!"  
"You're keeping me in here? I haven't eaten yet today!" Gilbert whined.  
"I don't care!" she frowned. They were hosting a dinner party that night for most of their friends, so why was Gil going out tonight. "If you forgot about tonigh-"  
"I haven't forgotten about tonight, I mean for today!" The German's muffled voice rung through the door. "Besides, how are you meant to cook in a towel?"  
She looked herself up and down, before swearing. She took out some underwear from the clean clothes pile she meant to distribute the day before but the rest of the clothes were Gilbert's. She took out a large dark grey t-shirt and a pair of his jeans from the pile and slid into them.  
"I'm not cooking wearing just a towel." She smirked.  
"You better not be wearing my clothe-"  
"Well you were wearing my bra!"  
"I'm wearing more now."  
"What…?"  
Eliza threw open the door to the wardrobe and Gilbert leapt out immediately, still in the bra.  
"YOU LIAR!" she yelled, and he ran around laughing and grabbed his phone, before leaping out of the window into his car below. She frowned, before running to the window and looking out. "You're crazy!"  
"I'll be back to help for dinner!" he called. He'd landed on the roof of his car and was sliding through the sunroof. Eliza scowled.  
"You'd better." She replied. He drove of and Eliza sighed.

* * *

_Eliza frowned as she cleared the plates from the first course. _  
_"Elizabeta, do you want any help?" Lily smiled._  
_"No, Gilbert should be home soon." Eliza sighed._  
_"Where is my brother anyway?" Ludwig frowned. _  
_"He's um, working and he, Francis and Tony are going to be la-" she began to explain to the dinner guests as the bell rung. "That must be them."_  
_"I wonder why they're late." Lily smiled to the two men either side of her. Vasch and Roderich nodded, before glaring at each other again. On the other side of the table, Ludwig and Feliciano sat beside each other; Feli was trying to convince Ludwig into letting them get a cat. Romano sat on the other side of his brother, complaining about the tomato bastard not showing up. England sat closer to Vasch on the other side, clearly Francis' plus one._  
_"WHAT THE FRICK HAPPENED?!" Eliza was screaming at the door. All the dinners turned to look in the direction of the hallway, before everyone heard the door click shut. Francis and Antonio slowly made their way through the door of the dining room, with white sheets wrapped around them. They took their places at the table, and everyone looked at them. _  
_"Uh, have this back, Romano." Tony passed his boyfriend the jacket, and the Italian frowned._  
_"You bastard! What did you d-"_  
_"MY BEST APRON!" Arthur suddenly yelled, beside Francis. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BEST APRON!" _  
_"Arthur, I think if you wash it you'll be fine."_  
_"Hey!" Tony paused, looking around for his friend who hadn't sat at the table yet. "I thought Gilbert was behind us-"_  
_"YOU GOT ARRESTED?" the scream from the adjacent room rung through. It was so loud, Feliciano's glass cracked._  
_"It wasn't that ba-"_  
_"YOU GOT ARRESTED?!" Eliza screamed again._  
_"Oi, you know you like me in this bra-"there was a deafening thump, which meant that the Hungarian had slammed him with the frying pan again. All the men winced, and Lily looked at her brother and frowned. They heard shuffling of feet and Eliza smiled to the guests as she made her way through the room and into the kitchen. Gilbert sat in his place, rubbing his head and dressed in a similar white sheet to his friends, except he had wrapped his to be sitting underneath his armpits. _  
_"What did you do?" Ludwig asked._  
_"Oh you know." He moved the sheet down from his chest revealing he still had the red lace bra on. "Just winning a bet."_

* * *

A/N: Any thoughts?


	3. C is for Czechoslovakia

A/N: here we go! I should clear something up first: Maria is my OC for the Czech Republic and Igor is my OC for Slovakia; I'm mainly following what it says for them on the wiki when it comes to looks, except the fact that Maria is Ludwig and Gilbert's younger sister is purely in my mind (unless someone else shares my views and wants to get those characters made cannon and will join me in a fight to protest with Tony and everyone)

Disclaimer: I dont own Hetalia in any way shape or form except for some minor stuff with some of the characters and some of the story line and other minor stuff…

* * *

**C – Czechoslovakia**

"Why are we here?" Elizabeta frowned at Gilbert. It was four years since her marriage to Roderich ended, and she'd been spending more and more time with the silver-haired Prussian than she had used to.

"We're going to see somebody!" Gil grinned in his normal way.

"Is this somebody someone of importance?"

"Well," he stalled as they walked. "We both know this somebody, and you knew them for a long time…"

"Not Roderich…" Eliza began, and her face paled. Her mind went into overtime, until she sighed and realized his mistake. "If you really wanted us to go see that piano playing prick we're going the wrong way..."

"We're not going to see Roddy!" Gilbert chuckled. "We're going to see my sister."

"Oh…" Eliza frowned. "I haven't seen her since she and Igor stopped working for us…"

"Well, her marriage to Igor is going well as far as I know, and I promised her we'd stop by at some point."

"Why do we have to go to her house, couldn't she just come to Ludwig's and we could all meet up there?" Eliza muttered. Evening was falling and she didn't want to be wandering around in the countryside in the dark with Gilbert. When her and Roderich had been married, they'd hired workers from all around the area and Ludwig and Gilbert's little sister Maria had worked for them as well. When their marriage was burning up and ending, Maria left with another worker called Igor, who she was now married too. Elizabeta hadn't seen her since they'd left; she was just a courageous fifteen year old who'd been in service for a long time at that point. She had no idea what she'd look like now.

The pair were making their way through crop fields to get to Maria's house, which was closer to Gilbert's than Eliza's, when Gilbert yelled something in German to a blonde woman walking down the path a little way in front of them.

"Oi! Schwester!" (Oi! Sister!)

She turned and called back in another language neither of them understood.

"Bratře, jsi brzy." (Brother, you're early.)

"Sprechen Deutsch, kann ich nicht sprechen Tschechisch!" (Speak German, I can't speak Czech!) Glibert yelled back. She had stopped walking and was grinning at the pair of them as they walked towards them. It was now that Elizabeta noticed that the woman was in fact the youngest of the Beilschmidts; Her hair was a mix of the two brother's differing shades but her eyes were the same shade of blue as Ludwig's, therefore not having the same demon-like charm of Gilbert's red orbs. She looked like she'd developed more both physically and mentally, and was grinning as her brother and his friend walked up to her.

"Gut Dann." (OK then) (The rest will be in English because 1. Its 2 am and 2. I'm lazy XD) she paused before looking Eliza up and down. "Elizabeta Edelstein…." She smiled.

"Elizabeta Hedervary now, actually." Gilbert smirked back half defending his friend and half mocking her, and Eliza frowned.

"Just because I was married to him doesn't mean you two can-"

"We're kidding, Lizzy. C'mon, Igor'll want to see you." She dragged the two of them towards the house which wasn't that far away anymore.

"You know me and Ludwig still aren't fans of you being married at nineteen..."

"And I'm not a fan of having over possessive brothers either, but we've gotta live with that." Maria sighed, before glancing at Eliza. "Why do you put up with him by choice?"

"BECAUSE I AM AWESOME!"

"No, you're not." Both the women replied.

After a couple '_Please please pleaseeeeeeeee'_sfrom his wife, Gilbert's brother-in-law was walking alongside said Prussian as they walked towards the town.

"This is…. Nice….." Igor commented awkwardly.

"When did you even start drinking?" Eliza turned to Maria., vaguely remembering the young girl sipping beer as she worked, before remembering with a slightly bitter feeling her-_then_-husband saying

_"She's Gilbert's sister she's probably been drinking since she could doo-doo"_

"I'm not even sure, it's not that strict over here." She smirked.

"Because you're awesome that's why not like that shtick in the mud Luddy!" Gilbert yelled to his sister, before smirking himself.

"You smirk the same." Eliza paused, comparing their faces. They looked at each other, and before they whole "YOU STOLE MY SMIRK!" "YOU STOLE MEIN IM OLDER!" "UND I DON'T CARE ITS MY SMIRK!" fiasco, Elizabeta moved tactfully between Igor and Gil, praying that the Hungarian-Slovakian mini border she'd formed with the nineteen year old's husband would be enough. Igor however had other ideas and hoisted his wife over his shoulder and moved to the side.

"Y'know, for safety." He sighed over her cries for freedom.

By the time they'd reached town however, the siblings had calmed down considerably and were planning a list of drinking songs/games...

* * *

"HEY HEY GILBERT GUESS WHO I AM?"

"WHO?" he yelled back to his sister. Igor was completely out of it, asleep with his face smushed against the bar table they were sitting at. Elizabeta was giggling tipsily and on her fourth beer at the Beilschmidt's antics; the others were on their fifth of sixth (Igor had drunk around eight before passing out).

Maria hopped off her seat and nimbly avoided the empty glasses on the floor before leaning into her brother's back and resting her hands on top of his chest. Then she gripped hard and yelled in her best Belarussian accent:

"BIG BROTHER VHY VONT YOU BECOME ONE WITH ME!"

"Uuuuhhhh, Ukraine?" Gilbert laughed back.

"You Dumbkopf!" she smirked.

"Nein nein, I know that you tried to be Belarus."

"Bet you're glad I never hung out with her when I was younger because Ludwig is not my favourite sibling." She giggled.

"So out of me and Ludwig, you'd marry me?"

"How can I love him?" Maria frowned, poking her brother in the cheek. "He'd drive me insane and besides I dont have to choose, I'm married!"

"Besides I'd kill you before I married you." Gilbert patted his sister on the head, and she smiled at Elizabeta.

"So you changed your surname back to *hic* Hedervary?"

"Yeah."

"Well you should've chang*hic*ed it to Beilschmidt…"

"What!" both Gil and Liz yelled.

"Look at his face! He's going red! He looooooooooves you Eliza! He looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooves you! He probably thinks about you when he ma-"

"YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH BEER!" Gilbert took the glass from her hand suddenly and she frowned at him before moving back to her own husband and poking him again with her finger. Gil was sobering up fast and noticed Eliza was too.

"Gettup we've got work tomorrow!" Maria frowned as she poked.

"mfinnnsbnqwbsjidshnfhn!" Igor muttered into the table.

"Yeah we should head back before we end up getting lost in the fields." Eliza added, not being able to look at Gilbert and instead keeping her eyes trained on her hands. _Was Maria right?_

Igor was now conscious and standing, before hoisting Maria up again to her drunken protest.

"We should go then." He smiled slowly, Gilbert knew he was speedy when it came to sobering up, but that was insanely fast... "See you around…." He left the two alone in their awkward silence.

* * *

"Gilbert?"

"Hmmm?" the Prussian turned to her. Eliza lived in the richer area of town compared to him in the more middle class area, as Roderich didn't want his ex-wife living in "squalor" after their divorce. It was longer to walk to than his own house but he didn't care.

"Was Maria right?"

"In being married at nineteen? No bec-"

"No, I mean about you and me…"

"Oh."

They continued on in silence until:

"Why, did you want it to be right?"

"I don't know." She replied. "You?"

He didn't reply until they got to her street and she was demanding a reply.

"Why do you want my reply so badly?"

"Because I want to know how you feel."

"But-"

"I want an answer!"

"Fine, she was right."

She looked him up and down, before smiling.

"I knew it." They were at her doorstep now.

"What?"

"I knew it." She repeated, before rising on her tip toes and kissing him on the cheek. "Goodnight Gil." She smiled before unlocking the door and walking in.

"Ja." He stood on the step for a second staring into space afterwards. "Goodnight Liz."


	4. D is for Ducks

A/N: I don't know if these sorts of meetings actually occur within these countries, but you get the idea :P

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia

* * *

D is for Ducks

(country names to start because the countries are kinda prominent in the start)

It was the time of year when Germany would host all of the other countries who spoke German as their official language at his house for a week of meetings. Prussia, Switzerland, Austria and Liechtenstein were often the only people invited, but in more recent years Germany's list of invitees broadened and this time Belgium and Hungary were also added to the list.

It was early morning and Vash and Elizabeta were sitting together downstairs; they were talking quietly about various things to do with the meetings. Vash was sitting staring at the window with a gun resting by the arm of the plush green armchair he was sitting in. Elizabeta was sitting cross legged in the one opposite him, her own gun sitting on her lap the way Vash normally held his. They were both sipping creamy hot cocoa from mugs as they conversed. The house was completely silent save from their quite speech until…

THUD

THUD

THUD

They both looked up to see Gilbert emerge from the bottom of the stairs, holding a sack filled with something.

"Oh, hey you two." He smirked, trying to hide the sack behind his back.

"Hey Gil-" Eliza began.

"What's in the sack." Vash cut through her and cut straight to the point.

"What sack? I see no sack!" Gil cried and the pair saw him shove it up the back of his shirt and then towards the front and ran out the door.

"TellLuddyI'mGoingOutToGetMapleSyrupAndDon'tFollow MeWithYourGunsKThanksBye!" he crowed as he darted.

"I don't know why you put up with him by choice. Ludwig has no choice as his bruder but you're his girlfriend so-"

"He's a dumbkopf but I love him." Elizabeta sighed, before standing up and making her way towards her coat, setting her gun and her cocoa on the table.

"Hey, he said not to follow him." Vash smiled small-ly as he stood.

"Well, he said not to follow him with our guns. Besides, if I follow him on my own I can probably find out what he's doing, seeing as I live with him and all."

"That's true. I'll tell the others where you two went." He frowned as he heard stirring from above. "If Gilbert woke up Lily I'll shoot his head off."

"Yeah but then you'd ruin Ludwig's carpets, and with his OCD he'll probably kill you." She smirked. "See you in a bit."

"Yeah bye."

She made her way outside and looked around. She saw him making his way down the hill towards the village. He was easily recognized by his hair which he had now put a beanie over trying to camoflague, but Elizabeta noticed Gilbird flying around him and pinpointed him easily. She silently looked around for any means of catching up to him, and saw Emma's bike leaning against the fence. Knowing her friend wouldn't mind, she slipped onto it and began to follow him down the hill.

She followed him towards the park and eventually saw him at the duck pond, breaking off bread and throwing it to the ever happy quacking birds in the water. Gilbird was pecking on his own piece at his owner's feet.

"Gilbert?" Eliza frowned. He tensed and turned.

"E-Eliza!" he yelped, his eyes widened.

"Why are you feeding the ducks?"

"Because the little kids won't let me!"

"Huh?"

"Their moms won't let me go near the duck pond because of my eyes or something. Also, they seem to think I'm a pervert, which is not awesome."

"Right." Eliza looked at her boyfriend.

"Wanna feed them with me? You were saying I never do anything romantic."

"Nope, we're going back so you can apologize for waking everybody up."

"But I want to feed the ducks!"

Elizabeta grabbed her boyfriends wrists and grabbed the bike and began to drag both of them up the hill. Some of the mothers from the village had arrived with their children, and were all of a sudden keeping their children close to them.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!" he screeched to them as his girlfriend dragged him away.

"Well now you can't feed the ducks because they're here now."

"But the ducks-"

"NO!" Eliza frowned at him. They were almost at the hill that led to Ludwig's house.

"Fine, but I'll wheel the bike back for you. He sighed, dumping the sack of bread in the basket and Gilbird sat ontop of the sack, nibbling at the beach crumbs.

"Hope you can do it one handedly, I'm not letting go until we get back so you don't go terrorizing the village."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Aww."

They walked in silence until they were almost at the house.

"Why is Vash standing outside the house with his gun?"

"He said he'd kill you if you woke up Lily."


	5. E is for Enemies

**A/N: this should've been for D, but this can work for E as well I guess. It focuses more on their past as little nations, and I decided to write one a while ago of their past as little nations from Hun and Germania's POV, but some tweaks and it tells the story of why Hungary and Prussia "hate" each other :P**

**Disclaimer: *sing-songy voice* I DOOOOOO NOOOOOOOTTTT OWWWNNN HETALIAAAAAAAA**

* * *

E is for Enemies

"Hey! Hey Hun!" a man with a thick German accent called out across the clearing. The man he was calling too was leaning against a tree, sharpening his hunting knife.  
"Took you long enough." He called back, looking up. "Who's that?" A young silver haired toddler was sitting on the saddle in front of the stern looking German, he had eyes the colour of rubies and was smirking as he wriggled his hands over the horse's ears.  
"This-" the man smiled slightly. "Is my Descendant!"  
"Germania, you've got you're descendant?" Hun frowned. All of the current nations were in a state of shock and worry, certain personifications had been presented with a child personification – a representation that their nation and empire was sure to continue.  
"You'll get yours soon I'm sure." Germania comforted his friend.  
"Why did you bring yours hunting with you?" the darker haired man stood, untying his horse from the tree.  
"Well I want him to learn how to hunt and everything. No doubt you'll be doing the same with yours?"  
"Obviously." Hun retorted quickly. Germania smiled, before nudging the boy.  
"Say hello to my friend Hun."  
The boy's red eyes looked into the older man's.  
"His eyes aren't similar to yours."  
"I doubt your Descendant won't look like you." Germania scoffed as Hun mounted his horse.  
"Roman Empire's decendant resembles him slightly. Yours has similar hair…. Kinda…." Hun smiled.  
"At least I have mine! I'd laugh if you got some little weakling girl" he retorted.  
"Even if it is a girl, she'd be much stronger than your little boy anyday!"  
"C'mon, are we hunting or not?" Germania ended it and the two horses galloped off.

.

.

.

Not long after meeting his friends own descendants, Hun was walking across the plains near his home.  
"Germania and Roman Empire have got their descendants…. Where's mine…?" he questioned aloud as he walked. He kicked a pebble with his boots and it flew through the air and landed in a pile of rocks, and it should've let out a _clang_ as it hit the other rocks, yet it sounded like a dull thud.  
A dull thud followed by crying.  
Hun ran towards the cries, and saw a young nation sitting there. The child-nation was crying and curled up. It was clearly freezing and Hun basically realized immediately that it was his descendant because of the pysical similarities, and that she was a girl because of the way her hands were much smaller than Rome's decendant, Romano's were when they'd found him. At first, he thought maybe he should ditch her and wait for another one to appear. Then she noticed him and shied away from him. Her eyes were the same shade of green as his, and her hair the same hazel brown as his grey-speckled mop.  
"I can't just leave you here…" he paused, before opening his arms out to the little girl. "Hey." He breathed. She frowned at him. "I'm your…. Nagyapa…" he smiled. She blinked, before crawling towards him and wrapping her arms around him. "One day you'll be strong and tough and you'll kick Germania's little Prussia's butt!" he grinned at her. She giggled. "What should I call you?" he stood and pulled himself to full height. "My name's Hun." He smiled as they walked. "What about Huny?" she shook her head. "Hungay?" she shook her head again. "Hungary?" she regarded it for a moment, before nodding. "That's a good name." he smiled.

_I'll have to raise her like a boy. But she'll be able to beat that little Prussia's butt!_

_._

_._

_._

"Großvater! Großvater!"  
"Nagyapa! Nagyapa!"  
The two men looked up as their descendants ran towards them.  
"Großvater!" The silvery haired boy grinned. "I caught a bird!"  
"I caught the bird! You said you wanted to keep it as a pet but I wanted to show it to Nagyapa!" the darker haired boy frowned. The two men smiled at their descendants.  
"It's beautiful Hungary." Hun smiled as he crouched to see the bird. Großvater "Großvater, Hungary's taking all the credit for the bird!"  
"I'm the one who caught it! You thought if you scared it with your 'awesome'-ness it would follow you around all the time!"  
"Why don't you just set the bird free as we wait for Roman Empire and his descendant, Romano."  
"That kid's not awesome enough to hang out with me or my birdy friend!" Prussia smirked. "Now hand it over!"  
"No! I'm setting the little bird free!" Hungary frowned. "Nagyapa, tell Prussia that setting it free is better." Hun looked at Germania and they both nodded.  
"Hungary, go set the bird free. Prussia you can catch your own later."  
Before his friend could protest, Hungary ran back where they came, only to be followed by her friend.  
"Stop!" he cried as his friend let the little yellow bird go. "We're enemies now!"  
"Why are we enemies?" Hungary frowned.  
"You sent my friend away!"  
"You can catch your own later."  
"No!" he glared at him, Cool green eyes countering angry red ones. "That bird was my friend! We're enemies now Hungary!"  
"Seriously, who else is going to help you beat up that wuss Austria?" Hungary sighed as he turned to walk back.  
"ANYONE WHO'S AWESOMER THAN YOU THAT'S WHO!".

.

.

.  
"Nagyapa?"  
"Nagyapa?!"  
"Nagyapa!?" the younger nation's sobs got louder as he cried into his grandfather's bloodsoaked tunic. "Nagyapa, please don't die!"  
"You're strong enough now, Hungary." He smiled at his grandchild. "Once you um, grow your part out you'll be the strongest nation ever."  
"How long was it until you got your part? Because without you around, I'll have to do stuff like fight and hunt on my own…"  
"You still have y-your friend-" he suddenly coughed, and Hungary frowned.  
"Ok maybe you shouldn't talk… please don't die Nagyapa!"  
"Germania and Rome are gone. It's about time I went as well."  
"No!" their green eyes interlocked. He patted her on the head.  
"Goodbye, Hungary." The young boy clutched to his tunic as it slowly faded, along with the once strong nation it had clothed. There was nothing left of him.

.

.

.

"Hungary?" Prussia looked at his childhood "enemy" with a grin. The teenager smirked at her. Turns out the boy he was frightened of all his childhood turned out to be a girl. Still, he had been scared of said girl for almost all of his life.  
"What do you want?" she frowned. She was now into wearing dresses, although Prussia could see she wanted to be in breeches by the way she looked at the hem of her dress as she moved. He was sitting at a bar in some small town he was visiting, and was surprised to see her there.  
"Enjoying dresses?" he smirked. She glared at him, before moving her hand to her waist and then pausing. They were in a packed inn, if she pulled out her hunting knife then, she'd be apprehended before she could even do anything. Therefore, she reached over the counter and pulled a frying pan off the wall and slamming the arrogant man with it.  
The bar tender smirked at her, and she put a handful of coins on the table.  
"What'll it be, miss?"  
"A beer and the pan."

* * *

Translation:  
Nagyapa - Hungarian for Grandfather  
Großvater - German for Grandfather


	6. F is for Franz

A/N: Some angst but also some Germancest fluff, if you like that :3 also some Aushun here too, but meh its cannon it has to appear sometimes, right? Also this is my first time trying to type in their accents, so expect a lot of Zhey and Vwant and such and such, and If I forgot some at one point, I'm sorry but I'm used to typing the Spanish Jou and Dat from my my starship fic :') also I dont take History, so if I'm off or anything, I'm sorry. I get my facts from wikipedia :3

ALSO: I have no idea for H, but I know what will happen for G :3 so if anyone has any suggestions, dont be afraid to PM them to me or add them into a review, which by the way they're so greatly appreciated so if you could drop one I would love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever c:

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way shape or form

* * *

F is for Franz

Prussia sat cross legged in the room he dubbed as the "war room", simply staring out the window. He let his mind toy on the fact that Franz Ferdinand was dead and that he, being a nation of war, would've to lead his people into the battle sooner or later if he was the personification of all the german states as he watched the various birds fly about. Infront of him say the daily newspaper; the old prussian script bellowing the headline:

**Austro-Hungary declares war on Serbia**

He'd read the article four times. The first he read it like any other person who wasn't yet involved would – full of interest. After he realized before long he probably would be dragged into it, he read it again twice to fully understand it. Finally he read it a fourth time, focusing on whenever the word _Hungary _was printed and repeating the sentence in his head. He chose to leave out the _Austro_ part.

He saw the picture depicting the heads of state of the two unified nations. Standing solemnly behind them, only visible to the other personifications, were two people, people who represented said unified nations. A man and a woman. Austria and Hungary. They both looked a little worse for wear, and it wasn't surprising as the caption was _Royal Family following HRH Franz Ferdinand's assassination. _However they were both smiling, to show the other personifications they were ok. Yet Hungary's soft eyebrows were pointed, making her seem to be more smirking and challenging towards Serbia. She always was the more masculine of the pair. Austria had his hand around Hungary's waist, seemingly holding her close. Prussia frowned when he noticed it. It should've been him standing beside her, but she chose that Austrian bastard instead.

As Prussia was toying over that little detail, a sharp knock on the door dragged him from staring out the window. He looked over to the door.

"Come in."

A young man in a crisp green army suit entered the room.  
"Sir, The Personification of the German States is here to see you, sir."  
"Danke, Schmidt, send him in." he nodded and stood up. The man left the room only to be replaced by a much taller, stronger man with piercing blue eyes and blonde hair tucked under his cap. The two men saluted each other before taking a seat each at the desk, Prussia sitting tensely behind it.  
"Shouldn't our bosses be with us…?" Prussia blinked. Germany shrugged.  
"I came to ask you if your state would be willing to join zhe fight."  
"Oh, Bruder I'm glad you came to me first I-"  
"Actually I've already been to our other bruders."  
"O-oh, all of zhem?"  
"Bavaria, Saxony, Baden and Württemberg; all of zhose zhat I want evolved."  
"Right." Prussia paused. "So how come our leaders aren't here yet."  
"Well, Wilhelm is the leader of the Germanic States, so don't you mean why isn't my-"

"Ok, ok! Let me rephrase it." Prussia sighed outwardly, cutting the younger one's sentence. "Why are _you_ here dear bruder?"

Germany's face seemed strained from emotion as he carried on.  
"I came to make sure you were ready to go into fight, with your experience of war you'll be much appreciated."

"Of course, I'll do it for my Bruders, and for Hungary."  
"Oh ja, another thing."  
"Ja?"  
"You need to remember zhat Miss Hungary is married now."  
"Don't remind me."  
"No, I mean it Bruder. I know you two were close growing up, but I don't zhink zhey would be going into zhis battle if zhere marriage wasn't strong enough to withstand it."

The two men sat in silence for a moment.  
"ZHAT IS STUPID BRUDER." Prussia yelled. "ZHEY ARE GOING TO WAR BECAUSE ZHEIR COUNTRY VAS THREATENED. ZHEY HAD TOO!"

"Zheres always that, but zhey vould have to be preparing to strain zhere marriage to do zhat anyway." Germany brushed the outburst off calmly.

"Zhat… zhat is stupid. If you hadn't come here today I would've gone to you because I'm not going to vatch h-her get slaughtered in zhe battle without lifting a finger! Hungary is only married to that… that piano playing dumbkopf for her nation!" he pressed his forehead against the table.  
"Bruder…." Germany began. Prussia could feel hot tears escaping his eyes and they ran down his nose before dripping onto the wooden desk. "You still love her, don't you?"

Prussia didn't reply, which was all the answer that Germany needed.

Meanwhile, in Austro-Hungary.

"You know I'm not good at zhis sort of stuff Hungary! I'm meant to be the man of this relationship but you're the one who's better at zhis stuff!"  
"Vell don't remind me, Mr.I-got-beaten-up-by-my-future-wife-when-I-was-a- chibi!"

"Vell back zhen you vere tougher!"  
"He did not just say zhat." Franz Josef facepalmed from where he was stood in the hallway, almost about to stop the personifications from fighting. His grand-nephew stood behind him.  
"You'd zhink zhey'd be trying to get along now zhat we're going to war." Charles muttered. As he spoke, a muffled _CLANG _echoes through the door and that only meant one thing – Hungary had got her frying pan out. The two royals opened the door and rushed in followed by a group of servants, cursing that they hadn't intervened earlier. Austria was lying flat out on the floor, a light purple bump swelling on his head. Hungary was stood, fire in her eyes and frying pan in hand towards the side of him. Franz made his way towards Austria whilst Charles made his way towards Hungary, who hid the frying pan wherever she hides it and looked at her husband.

"Hungary, we need to work togezher right now. You know how shaking recent events have been."  
"You zhink I don't understand?"  
"We have Wilhelm and his personifications visiting later." Franz looked at his new Crown Prince. "So Charles can you get him up and get him to not look like his wife beat him, please..." The younger man nodded before motioning to some of the servants to help him with the task. They managed to get the unconscious nation up and out of the door before making their way down the hall (Charles wasn't carrying him of course).  
"Can you leave us; I need to talk to Miss Hungary alone."

The two other servants who had remained nodded to the King before leaving the room, shutting the door as they left. Hungary frowned. Recently she had been allowed to wear her military uniform more, and she was enjoying not having to be mindful of her skirt all the time.  
"Are you okay?" he asked first of all. She nodded to him. "Are you sure?" she nodded again. "Because we need make sure zhat both of you strong and dependant on each other for us to win…"

"But we don't-"

"You two may have had a falling out but-"

"We had a 'fall out' a long time ago, sir." Hungary muttered.

"Are you okay?" he asked again after a pause. She nodded again, yet this time tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Whats the matter?" he asked as he handed her his handkerchief to dry her tears with.  
"Y-you said Wilhelm's personifications were coming today, correct?"

"Ja?"

"Vell, zhat Prussia is one of them isn't he?!"

"Hungary, ve'll be vworking vith all of Wilhelm's personifications to fight zhis war. Or do you not vwant to fight it?"

"Of course I want to fight it! We need to show zhat idiot Serbia zhat he can't kill our crown prince and get away vwith it!"

"Of course not." Franz nodded. Hungary seemed to have stopped crying and was fiddling with his handkerchief absent mindedly. "Zso, vhy do you not vwant to see zhe Prussian personifications? I know about your past but-"

"Because we haven't talked since before Austria and I married. He told me zhat our marriage vwouldn't last and zhat I vwould be crawling back to zhe 'awesome him' before I knew it. And I don't want him to see zhat he was true."

"But you're not crawling back to him…"

"I can't. Because of my nation. Because of my leaders. Because of Austria. And also, because of Franz."


	7. G is for Giraffes

G is for giraffe

* * *

Gilbert lay on the sofa so that his head was balanced on the floor and his feet pointing to the ceiling; absent mindedly watching cartoons. Eliza was out right now on a business trip, so he was home alone with their son. He wondered briefly if he should cook some pancakes, when he felt something hard slam into his stomach.  
"UNNMMFFF" he crowed as he curled up. He heard a childlike laugh from the side.  
"Gotcha!" the voice exclaimed and Gilbert sat up, before fishing his arm over the side of the sofa and lifting a five year old or so boy with bright red eyes and brown hair over and onto his lap.  
"Frederich, we don't do bad zhings to vati before he's had his coffee!"  
"But Vati you've had four coffees zhis morning!"  
Gilbert paused.  
"Frederich, you don't do bad zhings to Vati in the morning!"  
"But Vati-"  
"No 'But Vati" he imitated the boy's voice and then tickled him. "You should know better zhan zhat!" Frederich giggled, and his Vati felt proud as the laughter sounded heavily accented from both Hungarian and Prussian German. "Aren't you going to school or something?"  
"Nope, it's Saturday." He smiled as he stared at the TV Gilbert had been watching .  
"Ahh, ja, Ludwig and Feli take you on Saturdays." Gilbert nodded.  
"Nein." Fred paused.  
"Hmm? Is it Arthur and Francis' turn?" Eliza and Gilbert usually worked on Saturdays, Eliza from her Bosses offices half an hour away and him from their own house; however all he did was forward papers to his brother.  
"Nein Vati!"  
"So Antonio and Lovi-"  
"Vati, they're all at work!"  
"Ahh, ja…" Gilbert nodded again. "WAIT WHAT?!"  
"It's one of those things nations go to… what are zhey called… world meetings."  
"I'M MISSING A WORLD MEETING!?" he cried, before dashing to the bedroom.  
"J-Ja but you're not a nation, zhey're at Mr. Ivan's house…" Frederich began, but Gilbert was already cramming a bag filled with clothed that Eliza had packed him out of the door.  
"Bakabakabakabakabakabakabaka" Gilbert muttered as he carried it out to the driveway and into the car, before running back and changing into a suit and tie, and making his son look smart and changed him into nice clothes.  
"But Vati!" he whined as they left. "I haven't eaten yet…"  
"We can eat on zhe way!"

With his son contently chewing on a wurst, Gilbert momentarily remembered his wife telling him the day before about their flight out that evening; he had to make sure that Frederich was picked up from school, went to soccer practice and then had food before they left. She couldn't do that because she was needed at a UN photo shoot that afternoon, and Freddie missing his football wasn't a good option. However Gilbert had fallen asleep after they had eaten and forgotten all about the flight, which he would certainly hear about in gas money. As they headed towards the meeting hall, Frederich began to gasp and press his head against the window.  
"A zoo! Vati! A zoo!" he looked at Gilbert, who had been driving for hours and four hours of "eye spy" had taken its toll on him. "Do you zhink zhey have Giraffes?"

"Maybe Muti will take us when we meet up with her." He looked at the clock on the dashboard. It was around half noon, so the meeting would be going on. He had another five minutes to go.

"But Vati-"

"Hey!" Gilbert frowned. "I said no 'But Vati'!"  
"But zhey might have Giraffes!" he frowned.  
"What's with you with Giraffes all of a sudden?"  
"Vati! I want to see zhe giraffes!"

Gilbert gripped the wheel harder and the five year old screamed about the giraffes.

"WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE!" Gilbert stormed into the meeting hall, with Frederich under his arm and a furious expression on his face. All the people in the room looked at him – many surprised, others irritated. Probably the most irritated were Eliza and Ludwig.  
"Ve!~ Germany, look! A BAMBINO!" Italy ran towards the two of them and Frederich yelped and ducked behind his father.  
"Take five?" Somebody, Netherlands it sounded like, suggested. England, America, France and Germany nodded, and the other nations looked at Russia.  
"Da." He smiled, and his eyes wandered across to Lithuania.  
"MUTI!" Frederich was now running across to where Eliza was hurrying towards them.

"A kisbabám! (My baby!)" she picked him up and he clung to her like a baby monkey. "Gilbert, vhat happened?"  
"Funny story, I uh, I forgot."  
"Right, of course." Ludwig appeared beside them, seemingly retaining Italy from the "bambino".  
"West, whats zhat meant to mean?"  
"Don't worry." Ludwig sighed, before noticing Frederich was staring at him.

"Look Germany, he likes you!~" Italy giggled. Germany sighed.

"We're nearly finished anyway, why don't you take Frederich out?" Elizabeta passed him back.  
"Muti~" he frowned. "I wanna stay here!"

"You're not a personification… though you might be one when you're older." Germany smiled slightly. "Why don't you take him to zhe zoo or something?" he suggested to his brother.

Gilbert's face pales.  
"GIRAFFEGIRAFFEGIRAFFEGIRAFFE!"

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own Hetalia

A/N: does anyone have any suggestions for H? :P


	8. H is for Heat

A/N: Imagine for the purpose of this that Spain and Romano aren't brothers, and France is related to the Italy brothers by being their cousin :3

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia. If I did, pasta would rule the world.

* * *

**H is for Heat**

It was a bustling afternoon in late July, and two tourists emerged from the doors of the Milano Malpensa airport, fresh off the flight from Budapest. The woman, a brunette Hungarian woman in white shorts and a army green tank top, stood scanning the nearby frenzy of Taxi's and Busses for her partner's blonde brother. Said partner, an albino German, was dressed rather inappropriately for the heat, sporting dark navy skinny jeans and a black t-shirt.  
"Lizzzzzzzzz" he whined as she stood on her tip toes looking around. "Lizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"  
"What?" she turned to him.  
"Its boiiiiliiiiinnnnnggggg" he lengthened the word and tried to give her puppy eyes, but she couldn't see through his dark glasses.  
"Well; im not the one wearing all black.".  
"Lizzzzzzzzzzzz"  
"What?",  
"You know I can't wear shorts or stuff that show too much skin-"  
"I didn't know you were a girl, Gil." She snickered, but knew full well that her boyfriend's snowy skin would frazzle in the Italian sun. He's spent half an hour that morning smearing sun screen all over himself – but only after Elizabeta has reminded him.  
"Why are we even here?" he frowned as they scanned the crowds for Ludwig.  
"Because Lovi and Toni are getting married, you know that."  
"Seriously, why couldn't they have a good old German celebration? With Beer!"  
"Because they're not German" She frowned. "Any way, I'm sure you'd rather be in Italy than in Spain, as Spain is further away from Gilbird."  
"Whad'ya mean?"  
"Because he's left at ho-" she paused as Gilbert dug around in the front of his pants, in full view of everyone around and pulled out a little yellow chick that new grew.  
"Bruder, that's not right…" a heavily German voice behind Liz spoke up, and the two turned to see Ludwig standing behind them.  
"BRUDER!" Gilbert ran towards him to hug him, but Ludwig stuck out a hand and restrained him. Although he was the younger of the two, he was clearly the much more muscled and stronger of the two.  
"Nein, not until you wash your hands…" he looked over at Eliza. "Hallo, Elizabeta."  
"Hello Ludwig." She smiled back, noting he was also wearing a black shirt like his brother. However he was wearing a pair of knee length khaki pants. He also had on a pair of combat boots.  
"I have a cab not too far away, Feli's waiting there for us."  
"Why didn't he come and meet us?" Gilbert frowned.  
"What? I'm taller so I would've seen you two sooner. Why should he have some?"  
"Because German tourists are scary to Italians."  
"Ja, that's true…."  
"German's aren't that scary to Hungarians…" Eliza murmered as they walked across to the Cab.  
"That's because Hungarian's and German's are lovers!~" Gilbert smirked. She whacked him with her suitcase.  
"Where's the frying pan?" Ludwig asked as he took the suitcase from her. They were nearly there, but he decided instead of leaving her to take it and maul his brother, he'd look like a gentleman. England could eat his heart out.  
"In the suitcase." His brother moaned as he rubbed his forehead. "I'm hooooooooooooooottttttt" he whined as they got into the cab.

"ITS HOT ITS HOT ITS HOT ITS HOT ITS HOT GAH LIZ ITS HOT!"  
Eliza, Ludwig, Antonio, Feli and Lovi were all sitting at the table in the sitting room working on last minute things. Gilbert had offered to help get Francis' things from the cab with him, as he had ordered a cab from the airport to the Italy's house. He ran through the door and dumped the case he was carrying on the floor in front of him and looked at them all, a deep brown tan spreading across his face.  
"You were outside for two minutes, mi amigo." Antonio gasped.  
"Ha, the potato bastard looks like Sadik." Lovino smirked.  
"Gilbert…. Wha….?" Ludwig blinked.  
"I HAVE A FREAKING TAN AND I'M AN ALBINO! IM PRETTY SURE THIS MEANS IM GONNA DIE!" he threw himself onto his girlfriend's lap, fake crying into her shoulder.  
"How did this even happen?" she asked him. He shrugged.  
"Hey, if I'm going to die, can we go do it? I'm pretty hot right now~"  
What Gilbert miscalculated was that the frying pan was in front of her on the table.  
What Francis miscalculated was he chose that exact moment to walk through the door, holding a can of instant fake tan.

The night of the wedding reception, all the guests in the hall either laughing, dancing or drinking, and all the guests were having a really good time. The food was excellent, although Arthur said they'd have better food at his place (Francis facepalmed then) and Feliciano said that it was the most beautiful wedding ever (Ludwig sighed then, knowing he had to set the bar high for their wedding in three months' time). Francis Eliza and Gilbert were sat at the bar, drinking their preferred alcoholic beverages.  
"It was truly beautiful, was it not?" Francis mused as he swilled his wine around the glass.  
"Ja." Gilbert nodded, downing his beer before ordering yet another. The three sat there for a while, with Gilbert back to his normal demon-pale self, and both men recovered from their concussions.  
"Mi amigoooos." Antonio sauntered towards them, smiling and waving and drunk.  
"Hey Toni." They chorused, and he took a seat before ordering a glass of wine.  
"Shouldn't you be with your 'wife' now?"  
"Nope, mi little tomato is dancing with his brother so I thought I would come and see my friends." He took a long sip of his wine before looking up. "Isn't it funny how we're all going to be related to each other somehow at some point soon?"  
"Whatd'ya mean?" Liz turned to him.  
"Well, Francis here is Lovino and Feliciano's cousin, si?"  
"Ja…." Gilbert frowned, glaring at Antonio.  
"And Feliciano and Ludwig are getting married in the fall?"  
"Oui?"  
"And then Gilbert and *hic* Eliza are going to be married at some point."  
"WHAT?" Elizabeta's eyes were wide.  
"You did not just do that. I hope you did not just do that." Francis glared at Antonio. Gilbert was doing the same and Eliza just glared at them all.  
"What?" she repeated, calmer.  
"N-nothing Liz, don't worry."  
"Right, ok…" she looked back down to her beer and sipped it. It felt too cold and too dry as it went down and she found herself spluttering as it came back up.  
"You did not do that." Francis repeated to Antonio, and the Spaniard just stood and wandered of, calling for his new wife/husband to join him on the dance floor. "I'm going to make sure he um, sobers up." The Frenchman added before hopping away from the awkward situation between them.  
"Liz?"  
"Ja?"  
"Wanna go outside?"  
"Sure."  
They ended up sitting on the balcony, their legs dangling between the rails like they used to when they were children.  
"Liz?"  
"Ja?"  
"What about it?"  
"Huh?"  
"What about it?" he pulled out a ring from his pocket and passed it to her. "I was going to propose in a week when we were at Francis' house, but now's fine I guess." She held the ring in her hand for a moment before sliding it onto her ring finger, the setting sun giving the perfect back drop.  
"Ja."  
He leant over and kissed her on the cheek, before pulling away.  
"Ich Liebe Dich."  
They sat in silence for a little while.  
"Hey Eliza?"  
"Ja?"  
"I'm still pretty hot~"


	9. I is for Ice Cream

A/N: Reviews and Follows are like chocolate... just so ya know ;)  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

* * *

I is for Ice Cream

"Gilbeeeerrrrttt?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

"You know you looooovvveeee meeeeee?"  
The albino man frowned. In the past few weeks, that had meant he had to drive to some Korean deli the other side of Budapest to get the noodles she liked.  
"Ja?"  
"You know what I'd really like?" she added, as he moved away from his desk towards their lounge to see her lying on the couch, her slightly swollen belly protruding out of her shirt and her head hung off the end – facing his entering form.  
"Korean noodles or Wurst with Custard?" he sighed smiling, listing her most current favourites. "This kid's gonna love Artie's food when it pops." He muttered. Eliza's eyes darkened. "Joking, Joking. What do you want?" he asked, sympathetically.  
"Ice Cream."  
"Ice Cream?"  
"Ice Cream."

He blinked. Out of all the foods in the pregnancy, Ice Cream was the most normal and easily retrievable one. The second most normal was probably maple syrup, but by the time he'd gotten some from his friend Mathew, she'd already moved on to wanting some Swedish herring and marmalade.  
"Have you checked the freezer?"  
"Ja."  
"Nothing's there?"  
"It's a heat wave, Gil. You ate it all."  
"So, you just want Ice Cream."  
"Ja."

"Nothing else?"  
"Nope"  
"You sure?"  
"Ja."  
"Alright then…" he moved to grab his keys and then grab a hoodie. Most people would go out embracing the sunlight right now but, being an albino and all, he had to be extra careful not to burn. Seeing as a heat wave currently had its grip on the area, he had already applied spf 75 and was sliding his dark glasses up the bridge of his nose when his wife called back:  
"Don't forget the sprinkles!"  
Making his way outside, he sighed at how much pregnancy brain had changed the attitude of Eliza. She used to be really active and headstrong. Now she just lay about all day on the phone to Katyusha or Lili. He slid into the driving seat and made his way towards the store; It wasn't too long of a drive and by the time he pulled up into a parking space, he realized how hardly anybody was out. He adjusted his glasses before walking into the store.  
A grumpy teen was sat behind the counter of the convenience store, reading that day's newspaper. Gilbert nodded to him and began to make his way towards the chillers at the back. Then he felt his heart stop. There was nothing, in the way of a frozen dairy delight, in sight.  
"Hey, Where's the Ice Cream?"  
"All gone." The teen replied.  
"Whatd'ya mean? All gone?!"  
"All gone." He lifted the top of the newspaper so Gilbert could read the headline:  
**_Ice Cream Shortages Rip The Nation_**

"MEIN GOTT MEIN GOTT MEIN GOTT MEIN GOTT." He ran from the store, jumped in his car and started the ignition, driving to the next store. Five minutes later he ran cursing from that store and then another and another until he decided to formulate a plan….. for Ice Cream.  
Gilbert decided not to go home and tell Eliza that there was no Ice Cream in town, because next time it would probably be Swedish Herring again, and he didn't want to have to drive four hours to Sweden or try and mooch some off Berwald. So instead, he decided he'd have to do the things he knows best to save himself the wrath of the stinky fish – Beg, Borrow and Steal.  
Probably the latter, knowing him.

His first stop was Ludwig's house. His stern, OCD-suffering, Drill Sargent bruder.

"LUDWIGGGGGGG!" Gilbert bashed on the door. He heard a shuffling off feet inside, before he called again. "IMMMM BURRRRRRNNNNNNIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!" he lied, and the door flung open.  
"Bruder, what are you doing?"  
"I NEED ICE CREAM TO SOOOTHE MY BURRRNNNNSSS!" he ran past his brother, and through to the kitchen where Felicano sat, cooking pasta.  
"Ve~ Gilbert! What a nice surprise!" he called, but the Albino man was already filling a bin liner with the tubs of ice cream he raided from the fridge.  
"Hallo, Feli." He replied. He decided for the sake of the baby not to add what seemed to be _pasta _flavoured Ice Cream.

"Bruder, what are you-" Ludwig made his way to the room, frowning. However, before he could finish, the older of the two dashed past and ran through the door and back towards his air conditioned car, "Kesesesesesese"-ing the whole time.

"RODDDDEEEEERRRRIIIIIIICCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gilbert bashed on the door again, this time the door was on a town house and was painted a shade of dark purply-blue.  
"Go away Gilbert, Ludwig called me and warned me of your plot to steal Ice Cream."  
"But its for Eliza…." He frowned. Nope, playing the pregnant woman card didn't work. He paused, before walking to his car and rummaging around. He had a piece of sheet music that had the title "London Bridge is Burning Down" on it. Gilbert had always kept it in here for any occasion. "I HAVE SHEET MUSIC AND A LIGHTER ARE YOU GOING TO SURRENDER THE TREATS OR NOT?"

Unbelievably, there was a muffled gasp from the other side, and the sounds of bolts unlocking. Roderich's head popped out, he grabbed the sheet music and two minutes later, Gilbert had another two tubs of Ice Cream in the bag.

He decided to play it cooler with Vash and Lili, seeing as Vash was still a gun freak. He knocked on the door civilly, and to his relief Lili answered.  
"Oh, Hallo Gilbert."  
"Hallo Lili-"  
"Go away, we don't want to talk to you." Vash's voice cut from behind her. The younger man was standing behind his younger sister and had both his hands on Lili's shoulders. "C'mon, lets go back inside…." Knowing that Lili was Eliza's friend, he decided to play the card that failed with Roderich.  
"Oh, I was only wondering if you could spare some Ice Cream. Eliza's feeling awfully hot and we're all out."  
"Ludwig ran-" Vash began, but Lili turned and looked at her big brother. They stayed silent for a moment, before the older one disappeared and then returned, passing Gilbert a box of cheap Ice Cream. "Don't ask for any more."  
"Danke, Vash. Danke, Lili." He nodded, before the door was slammed in his face.

He decided he wanted to fill the bag with as much as he could find, which included climbing through Mathias' window, ordering 20 servings at Yao's restaurant and telling Natalia he'd set her up with Ivan if she gave him some. In the end, he drove his now minus-five degree car back to their house and set all the tubs up on the living room table, as Eliza was napping on the sofa. He'd been gone for an hour.  
"Wha-" she blinked as he woke her up. "How did you-"  
"You asked, I delivered." He smirked. She grinned before sitting up and grabbing a pot of Ben and Jerry's Gilbert had got from Alfred. The American was all too happy to share his "culture" with him...

"Hey Gil?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I could use some Herring to wash this down."  
The sound of a face palm echoed through the room.


	10. J is for Jail

J is for Jail

For the town Jail, seeing a member of a certain household in their cell every Friday wasn't a new thing; what was new was that it wasn't the self-obsessed albino man but his slightly calmer, Hungarian girlfriend…

"Bruder, your phone's ringing." Ludwig yelled to Gilbert from where he was sitting at the desk.  
"ELIZA CAN YOU GET THAT?!" Gilbert yelled.  
"SHES OUT!" Ludwig yelled back. Feli had insisted he had his brother over so they could have an "Italian chat" so that meant he had to leave, as Lovino wasn't the burly german's number one fan. Gilbert grumbled and he left his room to descend the stairs and pick up the phone from by their couch.  
"Ja?" there was silence.  
"Ja, I'm Gilbert."  
"Ja, I'm Elizabeta's partner."  
"SHE WHAT?"  
"OKAY I'LL PICK HER UP SOON…!" Gilbert dropped the phone before dropping onto his stomach and "Kesesesesesese!"-ing his face off. Ludwig appeared at the top of the stairs, worried by his brothers yelling and laughing.  
"LUTZ LUTZ! ELIZAS IN JAIL!" he laughed.  
"whats so funny about that?"  
"SHES IN FREAKING JAIL!"  
"what so funny about that?" he repeated.  
"Lutz, its _ELIZA _in jail! Not me! C'mon, let's go pick her up." He made his way to the door, and seemingly dragged his brother behind him.  
"why am I coming?"  
"SO YOU CAN BACK ME UP WHEN I TELL FRANNY AND TONI!"

Eliza sat on the bench, muttering to herself in Hungarian. She'd been arrested for apparently trying to grope a bouncer, which she couldn't remember doing. Feliks was sitting opposite her, saying that the colours in the cell clashed.  
"Feliks!" the Pole's Lithuanian boyfriends head popped round the corner. "You're free to go." He'd tried to punch the bouncer after Eliza had tried to grope him, according to the officer. "I think I saw Ludwig pulling up when I got here, Liz." He added. Elizabeta groaned.  
"Why did he have to come? Roderich will be here next." She moaned. Toris shrugged, before pulling his boyfriend away with him after the officer had unlocked the door.  
"You may as well come with me to the front, you'll be let out in a moment." The officer motioned for her to follow and she did; she'd sobered up a lot in the cell.  
"HEY LIZ!" Gilbert glomped her as she came round the corner. Ludwig frowned at her as she approached.  
"Hey Lutz." She grinned slightly.  
"You groped an officer?"  
"I can't remember…"  
"I'm not going to let you go out with Feliks more – I don't want you to beat my record!" Gilbert pouted. Eliza smirked as they left the station doors.  
"HEY FELIKS!" she called to her friend, who was moving towards his own car with Toris.  
"JA?"  
"SAME TIME NEXT WEEK?"

* * *

**A/N: sorry for OOC-ness, I just thought this one would be a funny idea XD**  
**also sorry for slow update time D:**  
And I don't own hetalia


End file.
